It's Not Unusual To Find Out I'm In Love With You
by StarGleekPotterR5
Summary: Blaine falls in love with the hot spy he saw during his Teenage Dream performance. Kurt falls in love with the hot lead soloist who sang Teenage Dream. They're in love, but they'll never see each other again. Or will they?     *Bad Summary, sorry!*
1. Prologue

Hey guys! :)

I got the idea for this a while ago, and thought I'd post it. :)

The title may change in later chapters because I'm not really sure where I'm going to go with it...

Anyway, enjoy.

_Blaine._

_Blaine Anderson grinned around at the sea of teenage boys before him. They were clapping and cheering enthusiastically. The Warblers had just performed Teenage Dream in the Senior Commons, and Blaine was sure it was his best performance yet. As he looked around, he noticed a pale boy with perfectly coiffed hair. The boy wasn't wearing Dalton uniform, Blaine noticed. He had a white shirt, sure, but his trousers were black, not grey, and his tie was plain red, not red and blue. He was also wearing a leather jacket instead of a blue and red Dalton blazer. Blaine frowned. Who was this cute stranger, and what was he doing at Dalton?_

_Blaine looked at the boy, who was looking around. Then, the boy's eyes settled on Blaine, and they stared at each other for a second. Blaine's stomach jumped. He could just see the boy's eyes- his beautiful, beautiful eyes. They were a mixture of blue, grey and green. Then, the boy tore his eyes away from Blaine and turned, disappearing through the still cheering crowd of boys. Blaine's face fell. He moved forward and began trying to push through the boys, but when he eventually made it out into the hall, he realised the boy was gone. He felt his heart break. The mystery boy was gone, and Blaine would most likely never see him again._

_They had only looked at each other for a second- but that was enough. Sometimes, a second was all it took to fall in love._

_Kurt._

_Kurt Hummel followed the boys towards a room that already looked packed. There was an excited buzz in the air. Kurt gently pushed his way through and stood near the door. A group of boys stood in the middle of the room. They started to sing._

_"This must be the Warblers," Kurt realised. He watched intently. A boy stepped forward from the middle and began to sing. Kurt's eyes widened and his mouth formed a little 'o'. This boy was amazingly talented. And from this distance, Kurt thought he looked pretty hot, too. Naturally tanned, gelled down but obviously curly black hair...yep, he was definitely hot. Kurt closed his mouth and smiled._

_"Before you met me, _

_I was alright but things were kind of heavy, you brought me to life, _

_now every February, you'll be my Valentine, _

_Valentine,_

_let's go all the way tonight, _

_no regrets,_

_just love._

_We can dance,_

_until we die,_

_you and I, _

_we'll be young forever!_

_You make me,_

_feel like I'm living a,_

_teenage dream,_

_the way you turn me on,_

_I can't sleep,_

_let's run away and don't ever look back, _

_don't ever look back._

_Let's go all the way tonight,_

_no regrets,_

_just love._

_We can dance, _

_until we die, _

_you and I,_

_we'll be young forever!_

_You make me,_

_feel like I'm living a,_

_teenage dream,_

_the way you turn me on,_

_I can't sleep,_

_let's run away and don't ever look back,_

_don't ever look back._

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans,_

_be your teenage dream tonight._

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans, _

_be your teenage dream tonight._

_Ooooooaaaaah, ooooooh, oh, aaaah, yeaaaaah!_

_You make me, (make meeee)_

_feel like I'm living a,_

_teenage dream,_

_the way you turn me on,_

_I can't sleep,_

_let's run away and don't ever look back, _

_don't ever look back!_

_My heart stops, (whoooooah no!)_

_when you look at me,_

_just one touch, _

_now baby I believe, _

_this is real, _

_so (whoah whoah) take a chance and don't ever look back,_

_don't ever look back._

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans,_

_be your teenage dream tonight,_

_let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans, _

_be your teenage dream tonight."_

_Kurt clapped. Hard. A stupid grin was stuck on his face. He looked around at the boys, who were clapping and cheering. So Glee Club was popular here. He then looked back at his soloist, and noticed that he was already looking at him. They both looked into each other's eyes for a second. The soloist's were a warm hazel, and Kurt could feel himself getting lost in them. He realised then that he had done what he was told to do, and he should probably be getting back to McKinley to report to the rest of New Directions. He sighed slightly and tore his eyes away from the soloist. He turned and pushed his way out, before walking back down the hallway he walked up earlier. He found the main entrance and exit and slipped out. Soon, he was in his car, far away from Dalton. But his thoughts lingered on the dark haired boy. He sighed as he realised he would most likely never see him again._


	2. Dreams

_To anyone reading, I am so sorry. I had no ideas for this...and no time to write...sorry. :(_

_But I'll hopefully be updating more frequently, and I hope you guys enjoy this. _

_Reviews would be nice...Also, bear in mind this is set 6 months after the previous chapter, and Kurt and Blaine have both changed a lot physically, which is why they don't recognise each other straight away. :)_

* * *

><p><em>Blaine stared into the boy's eyes and beamed. Here, in this moment, he felt happier than he ever had before in his life. The boy smiled gently and a slight blush spread across his pale cheeks. Soon, his smile was replaced by a frown, and then by a look of panic as he looked at a watch on his wrist. The boy sat up and shot Blaine an apologetic glance.<em>

_"No, wait, please don't go. Please," Blaine begged. The boy's eyes were full of sadness as he looked at Blaine._

_"I'm sorry", he mouthed. Then, the boy seemed to evaporate._

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up and sighed heavily. He had been dreaming about the boy for months, and he had no idea why. He had only ever seen the boy once, and they had never spoken. Blaine doubted that the boy even remembered him. But Blaine remembered the boy. How could he not? He was beautiful.<p>

Blaine sighed again and turned his head to look at the small alarm clock on his bedside table. The blinking red numbers told him that it was 6:00am. When Blaine attended Dalton Academy in Westerville, he was a boarder. Blaine normally didn't take a long time to get ready, so he could sleep until 7:30am at the latest, which gave him half an hour to get ready. However, today was a special day for Blaine. It was his first day at McKinley high, which was the closest school- besides Westerville High- to Blaine's home. McKinley was just over an hour away by car. If he had the choice, Blaine would have happily continued attending Dalton, but his mother had eventually been forced to pull him out. After Blaine came out, his father had left and without him money was tight. They just couldn't afford the tuition any more. Blaine's mother would never send him back to Westerville High. Westerville High was the reason Blaine had gone to Dalton in the first place. He had been bullied relentlessly and transferred to Dalton, where there was a zero tolerance bullying/harrassment policy.

Blaine rolled out of bed, his curly hair sticking up all over the place, and walked towards his closet. He picked out a pair of red jeans, a short sleeved black shirt, and one of his many bowties. He walked slowly towards the bathroom, where he showered quickly and tried to tame his hair. He gave up trying to gel it down after a while.

"_You don't go to a private school any more, Blaine. You don't need gel_," he told himself. He walked out of the bathroom, put on a pair of shoes and walked downstairs to the kitchen for food. To his surprise, his mum was already there. She smiled as he walked into the room.  
>"Good morning sunshine," she said cheerfully. Blaine gave her a small smile and sat down at the table, grabbing a bowl, the cereal, and some milk.<p>

"Are you looking forward to your first day? You know how to get there, right?"

"Yes mum, I know how to get there. And...yes, I am looking forward to my first day."

The last part was a complete lie. Blaine would give anything to be back in his Dalton uniform again his hair nicely gelled, singing with the Warblers. His Warblers. His Warblers who had been utterly distraught at the news of his transfer. Blaine swirled his cereal around sadly.

"Blaine, honey, are you alright?"

"Yeah mum. I'm just not that hungry."

"Well...just try to eat something," his mum said. She stood up.

"Well, have a great day Blaine. Make lots of friends. Behave yourself. Try out for Glee club," she smiled.

"Wait, where are you going?"  
>"I'm going to work, remember?"<p>

Oh. He did remember. His mum had had to get a new job to try and earn more money.

"Oh, okay. I forgot. See you soon, mum. Bye."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Blaine's mother walked out of the kitchen and Blaine heard the front door shut. He swirled his cereal around for another ten minutes and looked at the clock. 7:00am. Classes started at 8:00am, which meant he should be going. Blaine grabbed his bag and put his bowl in the sink. He walked out of the house, locked it, and walked to his car.

* * *

><p>An hour later Blaine pulled into a parking space in the McKinley High car park. There were teenagers everywhere. Talking, laughing, even fighting. Blaine glanced around and noticed a group of boys in letterman jackets were talking to a tall, skinny boy with pale skin and chestnut hair. The group was standing near the dumpsters. As Blaine watched, the boy thrust his bag at one of the jocks. Another two then lifted the boy up and threw him into the dumpster. Blaine's eyes went wide and he gasped. The jocks laughed and high-fived each other. The one holding the boy's bag dumped it in the dust and walked away after his friends. As Blaine watched the boy climbed out of the dumpster and dusted himself down. The boy, Blaine noticed, didn't even look phased by his dumpster dive. He actually looked more annoyed about his bag, which he picked up and examined carefully. Then, as though he could sense Blaine watching him, the boy turned and looked straight at him. Blaine's breath caught in his throat. The boy was stunning...and familiar. But Blaine didn't know this boy. He ducked his head and looked away, the slightest blush appearing on his cheeks. Blaine sat still for a moment and looked up. The boy was gone, Blaine could see him walking towards the school with his head help high. He smiled softly and got out of his car, heading towards the building.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Kurt blushed slightly at the look on the boy's face, and smiled. But then he frowned. "What time is it?", he thought, "I need to get ready for school..."<em>

_He checked his watch and almost had a panic attack. It was time for him to get up. He sat up quickly and shot the boy an apologetic glance._

_"No, wait, please don't go," the boy mouthed._

_"I'm sorry," Kurt said. And he was. Kurt's vision started to blur, and he lost sight of the boy._

* * *

><p>Kurt sat up in his bed and hit his alarm clock. The little machine stopped it's high pitched beeping and Kurt sighed unhappily. He had been having such an amazing dream. He loved it when he dreamed about the Warbler boy. He knew that the boy probably didn't even know he existed, but he felt like he loved him anyway. Kurt allowed himself a moment or two to just think of the dream, before he got out of bed.<p>

Always the morning person, Kurt hummed under his breath as he selected his outfit for the day (and picked out a few extra outfits in case of slushies). It wasn't until later that he realised he had been humming Teenage Dream...

Kurt picked out black skinny jeans, a long sleeved white top that buttoned at the neck, and a black vest. He showered and got dressed, before spending half an hour on his hair and moisturising routine. Kurt then went downstairs and made himself a healthy breakfast and a cup of coffee. His Dad appeared whilst he was eating.

"Hey kiddo," he said. Kurt smiled.

"Good morning, Dad."

Kurt rolled his eyes disapprovingly as his Dad started cooking some bacon.

"What?", Burt said defensively.

"Dad, you shouldn't be eating bacon. It's not good for your heart."

"Kurt, one or two little pieces of bacon aren't going to kill me. Now, go wake up your stepbrother, he's going to be late."

"Dad, I don't need to wake Finn up. He'll smell the bacon and-"

Kurt's stepbrother Finn suddenly appeared at the door.

"Hey, are you cooking bacon?"

Kurt started to laugh and Burt joined him. Finn looked around at them, confused, and shrugged before helping himself to some bacon. Kurt finished his coffee and stood up to go pack his bag. Ten minutes later, Kurt was completely ready.

"Finn?", he shouted, "Are you coming with me or driving yourself?"

"I'll drive myself, bro!"

"Okay!"

Kurt walked out of the house and up to his car.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later Kurt pulled up outside McKinley High. He sighed and got out of the car. Maybe he could make it to the building without getting noticed? He walked quickly towards the building, but suddenly found himself trapped. A football jock stood on each side of him, making him walk towards the dumpsters. A quick glance behind him told him that there were more jocks behind him. He sighed and let them lead him to the dumpsters. When they got there, Karofsky and Azimio, his biggest tormentors, were waiting, smirking in a way that infuriated Kurt.<p>

"Hey lady!"

Kurt nodded coolly.

"Let's just get this over with," he snarled. He thrust his bag at the closest jock and let another two lift him up and throw him into the dumpster. His blood boiled as he heard the jocks laughing. Laughing at him. He then heard a soft thud that could only be his back. His _expensive, designer _bag. Kurt waited a second and then climbed out of the dumpster, dusted himself off and went to examine his bag. As he was doing so, he began to feel like someone was watching him. He turned around and looked at one of the cars. Inside was a gorgeous guy

with dark hair. A gorgeous guy with dark hair who was definitely looking at him. The boy seemed familiar, but Kurt didn't know him. As he watched, the boy ducked his head, and- was that a blush? Kurt blushed himself and tore his eyes away from the boy.

"_Stop it_," he scolded himself. He slung his bag over his shoulder and walked towards the building, his thoughts still on the boy in the car.

* * *

><p><em> So, uh...I hope you enjoyed that. :)<em>

_~StarGleekPotterR5. 3_


End file.
